Love at first Fight
by jamie ashley
Summary: Hermione leaves Gryffindor all cause of a silly fight. She moves into Slytherin and meets the heart of Draco Malfoy but Pansy wants him as well. who will reach him first? What will happen to the one who loves? will she ever get her friends back?
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: okay, this is my ever first fan fiction that I ever made. Please support me. This story is really about Hermione kicking Pansy "Dork"- inson's butt! Some are made up characters, but the rest are Rowling'sR/R  
  
  
  
Flash back "What do you mean, it was my fault? It was not me who lost 70 points from us!" Hermione yelled at Harry and Ron. "If you just told Snape that Zambini's poison that blew up and not ours, we would have just-"Ron shot at her, unable to finish what he was going to say. "RONALD WEASLEY! I will not lie to ANYONE!" Hermione spat and ran out of the Gryffindor house. Hermione ran into Snape's office and asked if she could move out of Gryffindor and move into Slytherin. "Miss Granger, are you sure? Hm. we really need more points. With your brain we could use you. Alright then, Welcome to Slytherin!" Snape then shook her hand. "You will start tomorrow. I will inform the Head Master" "Thank you Professor Snape. It is a great uh- um- honor" Hermione said then she left. End of flash back  
  
It was now dawn, and Hermione hurried to leave. At once she went to meet the Slytherin prefect, who happens to have the BIGGEST crush on her. "Hello, Hermione. I am Larry Jones. I am the Slytherin prefect" Larry said. "Come on, follow me" he said in a sweet voice. He led her to the giant painting of an old wizard. "Narrow fields" he told the painting. At once, the entrance appeared.  
  
When she got in there were a group of 3 waiting for her in there common room. "Hermione these are your room mates. Michelle, Francesca and Carmen will be your like family. So girls please take Hermione to the dorm" Larry instructed. "Sure" Carmen said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^At the dorm^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
Carmen took me by the hand and she pulled me onto a tour around the Slytherin house. Then she took me towards the dorm. And all of a sudden, I saw a door of green and silver. I wanted to know what was inside. "Carmen, what is behind that door?" I asked. Carmen frowned at me as if I had to ask. She rolled her eyes to the side and said, "Don't even go there. Don't even knock on the door. You see that room is ONLY for ZAMBINI AND MALFOY" she raised her voice a bit as if she wanted others to hear. And in around 5 seconds later out came a tall, pale, silver-blonde haired, blue eyed guy. "Okay Carmen, what do you want now?" the guy asked.  
  
"Draco, meet Hermione. NOT mudblood! Hermione" Francesca answered. "So what is GRANGER doing here in the SLYTHERIN HOUSE AND NOT THE GRYFFINDOR HOUSE?!" Draco asked sarcastically. "She is one of us now" Michelle said. "At least you have a brain. Unlike some like Potter and Weasley. Good for you, Granger" Draco said as he gave me a smirk and shut the door.  
  
"What is his problem? Does he act like this all the time?-like some mindless Dracula?" I asked them. "Depends if who the girl is." Michelle said. "Is there any girl who I need to keep away from?" I asked another question again. "Yes, Pansy Parkinson" Francesca replied. "Pansy is after Draco Malfoy AND Blaise Zambini. So don't even go near them while she is around. Got it?". "Yes, I will"  
  
'Gee, these girls are nice to me' I thought to myself.  
  
"We need to unpack and stuff like that now, okay?" Carmen suggested.  
  
"uhm. yeah, but did you say WE?" I asked Carmen  
  
"Yes. Do you want us to help?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Oh, yes! Please do" I replied. So we went in the dorm and started to unpack.  
  
  
  
Don't worry guys. it gets juicy. Just continue reading. I promise that the story will be done in 2 weeks from now. I update 2 times a week GOD BLESS!!! 


	2. knocked out

Authors Note: please, continue to read! I am trying my best! Any way lets get into action! Please R/R  
  
*********************** (After unpacking)  
  
"Well, Hermione. we should get going now. We have to go to class. Guess what subject? And who with?" Michelle asked in a fancy voice. "I don't know. what? And I don't know who with." Hermione replied.  
  
The 3 girls replied at the same time" Potions with Gryffindor!" they screeched. "And correct me if I am wrong but wasn't that the house who blamed you?" Carmen asked. "Yes, my friends there are not friends at all!" Hermione said with a pouting face.  
  
"Cheer up! We are your friends now! Come on, let's gang up on Potter and get revenge!" Francesca said in excitement. "NO! It is not him. It was Malfoy. He told on us. I want to get back at him" Hermione said quickly. "Then lets get back at the jerk! Lets start an angry mob, just like what muggles do!" Michelle said standing on the table. The girls started to laugh like crazy.  
  
************** but in Draco's room  
  
"Hey, Blaise? Is it just me or did Granger become, well, Hotter!?" Draco asked. "She became POTTER???!!!" yelled Zambini in shock. "NO! I said HOTTER!" Draco corrected him. "Oh, Granger? Yeah she's fine. But I thought you were after Pansy? Your ex?" Zambini asked. "sheesh! That good for nothing gal'? NO WAY! Just to remind you, she used me for CA$H!" Draco said in frustration.  
  
" I don't know bout you, but she is on my list" Draco said slyly. "what is wrong with you? Draco, she is a mudblood!" Zambini pointed out. " I know but, I want her with me. For some reason that I don't know!" Draco said with stars in his eyes. "sit with her later" Zambini advised. "THAT'S IT! BLAISE YOU ARE A GENIOUS!" Draco shouted in amusement.  
  
********in potions**********  
  
Michelle, Francesca, Carmen and Hermione walked in the Potions room. The 3 (Michelle, Francesca and Carmen) stayed together in a row since only 3 for a row." Hey, Mione' sit over there with Draco and Zambini. I am sure they wont mind" Carmen said giving Hermione a friendly smile.  
  
She stepped over to Draco and said" may I sit here? I am sure that I am one of you now. Draco" as she said Draco he turned pink because his crush called him Draco for the first time. "Yes, Hermione. Have a seat between me and Blaise here" Draco instructed. "thank you, Draco" she said with a $mile.  
  
Just then Harry and Ron came in the room yelling at Hermione. " HERMIONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT. THAT, THING!?" Ron yelled at her. " WELL, MISTER BLAME IT ON SOMEONE ELSE AND LIE ABOUT IT. THIS PERSON YOU CALLED HAS A NAME!" Hermione yelled back at Ron.  
  
At that point everyone stopped what they were doing and watched them. "OH- REALLY NOW? LET ME GUESS, HIS NAME IS DUMB ASS!" asked Ron. "HE'S NAME IS DRACO!" Hermione yelled back. Then Ron slapped her across the face with a book. Hermione fell to the ground and got knocked out.  
  
Draco immediately checked on her and found out that she was just knocked out. But with a bleeding forehead. As Ron stared at her on the floor Draco finally got up and punched him where he deserved it. (in the cock) and then he picked up Hermione and brought her to the hospital wing. 


	3. Fight!

Authors note: to those people, who wrote for reviews, thank you so much! And to Quicksilver, yes, Draco is cute!  
  
Draco rushed to the hospital wing carrying Hermione in his arms. As he watched all the blood dripped from her forehead, Draco was up for revenge. He needed to get back at Ron. His arms were getting very tired. 'I need to keep on going!' he thought. 'Hermione needs help'.  
  
But just then Hermione was conscious again. And soon saw none other than Draco carrying her in his arms. "Draco? What are you doing? Where am I? What happened?" Hermione panicked. "Calm down, Hermione. Let me explain later, but now I need to take you to the hospital wing. Relax" he told her as he started panting. "Okay" she said as she stared at him.  
  
'Why is he doing this?' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
As they got to the hospital wing, Draco almost fainted. He was then, surprised to see not the usual nurse, but Mrs. Weasely! "Good heavens! What in the world happened here?" she asked Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, explain your self!" she demanded. (panting)" Your- son- slapped her- with a- book!" he replied.  
  
"I will deal with him later. Mr. Malfoy, put her in that bed." As Draco did what was told, He looked down at her and he noticed she was giggling. (Still panting) "Oh- you think- that this- is funny- do you?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "I'll deal with- you later" as he put her in the bed. He looked in her hazel eyes and kissed her in her cheek. "Later!" he reminded.  
  
'Poor Draco, he must be tired' she thought as she saw Draco leaving.  
  
As Draco ran back to the Potions Class room, he started to wonder "Does she want me?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^class room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Draco got to the class room, Professor Snape was not there yet. As he sat down, he finally noticed that everyone was staring at him. Then Ron came to him. "WHAT THE- ? What did you do to her?!" he asked in an angry voice. "What did I do to her? No, No, No, What did YOU DO TO HER?" Draco asked in an angrier tone. "What's your problem man?!"  
  
"You're really asking for it, Malfoy!" Ron warned him. "Well bring it on, pip-squeak!" Draco replied. The Gryffindors and Slytherins started to chant "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! " Ron punched Draco in the eye. Then Draco fell to the ground and then grabbed a glass beaker and threw it on Ron's head, causing it to break. Finally Ron took out his wand and put a spell on Draco." Mahala-swuela" and then out of no where came a ray of silver, hitting Draco in his chest.  
  
Draco felt a lot of pain. But he did the same. He got out his wand and instructed " klihava-munsabi" and a pile of books on the book shelf shot out and one by on hit Ron. Soon he was buried in them. Around 10 seconds later, Snape came in. "What is going on in here?" he demanded to know. "Ron did something to Hermione, so I made him Rest In Pieces!" Draco replied. Slytherins laughed, while Gryffindors frowned.  
  
"Standing up for Ms. Granger, huh, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked. "More of giving the Weasel a lesson on being a REAL MAN, Professor Snape" Draco replied with a smirk. "Alright then, minus 30 points for Gryffindor and 10 points to Slytherin" Snape ordered. "Thank you, Sir" Draco said calmly. "So let us start with the lesson." Snape continued.  
  
As the day continued, All Draco thought about is Hermione. As for Hermione all she thought about is Draco. 


	4. Pansy's Plan

Authors note: hey guys! Thank you for being patient! I really want to thank all of you for supporting me in my story. Thank you for saying that it is good. I am flattered. Please send in more reviews. God bless!!! R/r  
  
^^^^^^^^^Pansy's Dorm^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pansy was in her room with her friend, Alyssa. She looked mad. "How dare Hermione" she said. "HOW DARE SHE STEAL HIM!" she yelled. "PANSY! Relax, girl. I bet Draco doesn't have interest in her" Alyssa said calmly. "He took her in his arms. That was his role for me! Me, and NOT Granger!" Pansy said in an angry tone. "So what do you suggest?" she asked. "I say we set that little slimy, curly haired, goodie two shoes, up!" Alyssa replied.  
  
"how?" Pansy asked. " We can embarrass her in front of the whole school!" Alyssa replied again. " we could put like, a roach in her hair! We could mess around with her make up and all!"  
  
"yeah. I think that this is gonna be a blast! We could do that now!" Pansy said. So they sneaked in to Hermione's Dorm. But they found Carmen in it. "Carmen! Carmen! I think I just saw Michelle barfing in the bathroom" Pansy lied. At once Carmen left and went to the bathroom. "Down to business" Pansy said. They made the bottles empty and they put mustard instead of eye shadow and hot sauce for lipstick. The blush was pink but colored your skin blue. And they cut holes in her skirts.  
  
"lets see what Draco would think of her now! Poor mudblood" Pansy said slyly. Then she slipped a note under her make-up kit saying, "Love ya' from Draco"  
  
**********That night at the Great Hall***********  
  
Draco was looking for Hermione. But she was not there. Just then the doors opened and in came Hermione, looking like she came from the dead. She looked Horrible! "Oooh. Hermione, you look so-so- so pretty tonight!" Pansy yelled enough for everyone in the great hall to hear.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her. They felt pity for her because at once they knew that someone pulled a trick on her. Draco was shocked to see her look like a cheese burger. Not only did she look bad, but there were holes all over her robe and there was a giant roach on her hair. Laughter filled the room. Draco turned to Harry and Ron who just saw pity for her. At the other hand, Pansy did not act like herself.  
  
She hardly did anything. Instantly Draco knew that it was her. Hermione ran out of the room with embarrassment. Carmen, Michelle and Francesca saw her and ran after her.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Wait!" the girls called as they were running. But still, she did not stop. " Wait up, Hermione". Somehow Hermione slowed down. She was covered in tears. " Hermione, What happened?" Francesca asked. "isn't it obvious? Someone fooled around with my make-up and robe." Hermione said in tears. "okay, okay, lets think." Michelle said.  
  
"of course! Pansy" Carmen answered. " She distracted me when I was In the room! That must had happened!"  
  
" Don't worry, We will get back at her." demanded Francesca.  
  
authors note: please r/r! tell me if you have any idea of what goes next. 


	5. Hermione and Carmen Kick Pansy's

Authors note: Hope you liked it. But this gets better. Not only is Hermione's Friends angry, but none other than Draco and his gang  
  
That night, Hermione gave Pansy a make over. It was 2:30 A.M and Hermione and her friends snuck in the dorm of Pansy. To there surprise not only was she SNORING but TALKING IN HER SLEEP! So they recorded her but before that they put a spell on her to keep on saying what she thinks about others.  
  
Carmen colored her hair green and pink, then wrote in her forehead in permanent marker "I LOVE SNAPE!" Hermione messed up Pansy's robes and died it Gryffindor colors and wrote all over it "I LOVE SNAPE!" Francesca Helped by putting glue on her lips. While Michelle did all her make-up by replacing it with Dark Skin Acid (the thing that burns your skin) "Boy, I cant wait for tomorrow" she whispered to the girls.  
  
*************The very next day, in the Great Hall.*****************  
  
  
  
everyone was busy eating and then, in comes Pansy looking like a fool. And on her cheeks it was written "$lave4$nape!" Laughter filled the room and then out of no where came her voice SNORING AND TALKING "Harry Potter is a know it all, Ron is a Dork, Blaise Zambini is Cute, Oliver Wood thinks he is Hot but no, he aint." as her voice continued SNORING AND SNORTING AND TALKING laugher filled the Great Hall. Not only laugher but anger.  
  
The look on her face was pricele$$! Then along came Hermione and Carmen awarding her with a crown made of foil, a bunch of dead roses and a sash that just said "SNAPE'S BEAUTY QUEEN"  
  
"How does it feel like now?" asked Hermione. Pansy was Very embarrassed, that she cried. She could not say any thing at all! So she ran out the door with a lot of people that she had insulted, throwing trash at her.  
  
"Great job, girls" Draco said. "you really showed the dumb-a$$"  
  
"Girls, girls, girls. great work! You really know what to do" complemented Blaise. "Hermione? What did you do?!" Harry asked in amusement. Hermione did not reply. She just took put her arm around Draco as if she wanted him to be jealous of her friendship with the Slytherin. "Who are you? Do I know you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione!? You know who I am! Stop this foolishness!" Harry Yelled at her. As Harry raised his hand to slap her. Draco got in front of Hermione. "Don't even think about it, Potter. Don't even go near Hermione AGAIN! Why you ask? Because I love her!" He said raising his voice.  
  
The whole room as then quiet. Draco did not want any trouble. So he took Hermione by the hand and led her out of the room.  
  
authors note: So what do you think? Please r/r. to be continued 


	6. Confused

authors note: thank you for writing reviews. Are any of you fans of Tom Felton? You could always mail me at oh_town@hotmail.com please r/r  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was completely shocked when I heard Draco said that he loved me. It was like a dream come true. But dreams are not real, but this is real. As Draco took me out the Great hall, I smiled at him and said "Draco, did you mean what you said?" then he replied "Hermione, every positive thing I say about you, you know its true." Then he bent down on a knee then asked her "Hermione, will you be my Girlfriend?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Draco. I am speechless- I don't know what to say- I-"Then I was interrupted by him. "just say 'yes' and I will be treating you like treasure " so I smiled at him and here comes Pansy.  
  
"No! Draco what are you doing with the MUDBLOOD?!" Pansy screeched. "Don't mind the rude girl, Hermione. Just answer the question. please?" Draco begged. I looked around then saw Harry and Ron staring at me. "Hermione, what is going on here?" Harry asked in a worried voice.  
  
"This is none Of your business! Go away. You never cared" I told them. Seeing the 2 with hurt faces, I got hurt as well. "so what do you say, Hermione?" Draco asked. I did not want anyone mad at me that time. If I said yes Ron and Harry and Pansy will be mad. But if I said no Draco will be mad.  
  
So I saw Michelle, Carmen and Francesca going out the door. I was so confused. So what I did is I walked away. I went after the three girls. " hey! Wait up!" I yelled after them. They stopped and waited for me. Then the four of us walked to the next class. Leaving 4 confused faces behind. 


	7. sweet note

Author's note: this may sound weird, but I was going over the reviews, then I saw this DUDE who told me that I should come out with a better plot. Unfortunately, the DUDE was referring to the flash back and the flash back is NOT the plot. Oh yes, and if you want me to e-mail you, please give me your address in the Review page. Thank you and GOD BLESS  
  
  
  
Draco's P.O.V  
  
I was very heart broken when Hermione left without a word. I was also frustrated at Pansy "Dork"-inson for claiming me when she was not supposed to. Then that is where I saw it. The reason why Hermione left me without a word is because of Potter and Weasley and Pansy.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Drakie? You are mine. That witch, Hermione put a love spell on you, didn't she?" Pansy said. I quickly slammed her to the wall and said, "I am not yours, Dorkinson. I must be a fool to love you. Now for the last time, get away from me!"  
  
Pansy just stood there, about to cry. But I did not have a heart for her. No one did. I was so upset at that time so I ran to the dorm. I don't know why I did not just kill her right there? I really want Hermione that bad. When I got to the dorm I wrote a love note.  
  
To my dearest love, Hermione,  
  
I am so, so sorry if I said something wrong. I did not know. I really love you Hermione. If I were to risk my life for you I would. Meet me at the Slytherin common room at midnight. Trust me we will be alone.  
  
LOVE you forever, DRACO.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%AT THE CLASS ROOM%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
at class, Draco gave Hermione the note. He slipped it under her hand. As Draco walked away, Hermione opened it. Just then Pansy stood up and crossed the room, then got the piece of paper then read it before Hermione got a chance to. Pansy read it.  
  
  
  
To my dearest love, Hermione,  
  
I am so, so sorry if I said something wrong. I did not know. I really love you Hermione. If I were to risk my life for you I would. Meet me at the Slytherin common room at midnight. Trust me we will be alone.  
  
LOVE you forever, DRACO.  
  
  
  
Pansy's face grew as red as a tomato. She looked like she was about to explode. Pansy folded the paper and threw it to the ground. As she punched Hermione in the stomach, Carmen and her friends came to help her. But Pansy took out her wand and instantly ordered "tumigilkayo!" they froze.  
  
  
  
Again, Draco saw it happen. so he got up from his seat and slapped Pansy, knocking her into the ground. "Stay away from her Bitch!" he said. Hermione took Pansy's wand and pointed in at her friends and said a spell "gumalawkana"  
  
As her friends started to move they all tackled Pansy. Then Draco hugged Hermione and said "sh. it is okay". Draco got the note from the floor and gave it to her. Hermione was in a state of shock. She wanted to kiss him right then and there. It was just too bad that Harry and Ron was watching.  
  
  
  
hey guys. thank you so much for your reviews. And it is true, I am a Filipino. "tumigilkayo" is a Filipino word. It is "tumigil kayo" meaning, "stop, all of you!" and "gumalawkana" is really "gumalaw ka na" meaning "you can move now". I noticed I had a girl from Cebu, read this fic. hi! Any way. R/R 


	8. Baby I would

authors note: thank you guys for great reviews. And in chapter5, Pansy dissed Harry, Ron and oliver wood. That was not true! It was part of the story. Draco rules!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM@@@@@@@@@@@ MIDNIGHT  
  
Draco was waiting for Hermione. She was 20 min. late! He was guessing that Hermione did not want to come. So he stood up and took 5 steps. Before he could take the sixth, he heard a voice. "Draco?" it was Hermione. "Hermione, I am sorry. I thought you would not come" Draco replied as he sat down on the couch with her. " I am sorry I was late. I fell a sleep. So what do you want to tell me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione, I wrote you a song, to express true love" Draco said. Then Draco started to sing to her.  
  
Would I walk through fire  
  
Just to be with you, to be with you, yeah  
  
Would I cross an ocean  
  
Just to hold you, yeah  
  
Would I give up all I have  
  
To see you smile, to see you smile  
  
Would I walk through hell  
  
And not think twice  
  
Baby I would, Baby I will  
  
Baby I'll do that gladly  
  
Be all you need  
  
Do anything, to make you happy  
  
Baby I could, Baby I can  
  
Do anything you ask me  
  
Baby I can, Baby I could  
  
Baby I would  
  
Would I be the harbor always there for you,  
  
Right there for you, baby  
  
Would I be the shelter that would shield you, yeah  
  
Would I be the loving light to light your way,  
  
To light your way honey  
  
And would I defend you with my life  
  
Life  
  
Baby I would, baby I will  
  
Baby I'll do that gladly  
  
Be all you need  
  
Do anything, to make you happy  
  
Baby I could, baby I can  
  
Do anything you ask me  
  
Baby I can, baby I could  
  
Baby I would  
  
I'll keep you from the cold  
  
I'll be there to hold you  
  
And if tears should find your eyes, your eyes  
  
I would be the one to dry them, be the one to dry them  
  
I would risk it all and give it all to you  
  
Baby I....  
  
Baby I would, I would  
  
Baby I will, I will  
  
Baby I'll do that gladly  
  
I'll be all you need,  
  
I'll do anything to  
  
Make you happy  
  
Baby I could, Baby I can  
  
Anything you ask me  
  
Baby I can, Baby I could,  
  
Baby I would  
  
Do anything you ask me  
  
Baby I can, Baby I could,  
  
Baby I would  
  
I'll do anything for you girl  
  
Baby I can, Baby I could  
  
Baby I would  
  
Cause you're the one I want in my world  
  
I can, I could  
  
Baby I would (Song From O-town " Baby I would")  
  
"Oh. Draco, that was just. Beautiful" Hermione said. "but not as Beautiful as you." he replied. The two faces slowly went for a little meeting. slowly, slowly, and there lips met. They kissed for a while then Draco asked Hermione in a Whisper. "Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?" Hermione was shocked. she was not sure if she was dreaming. But she still said "only if you will be my boyfriend, yes" "of course I will"  
  
so what do you think? Like it? Please R/R 


	9. stupid but it works

authors note: Hey guys! Check out one if my songs. its PG and Drama! Thanks for all the reviews! Please send them in! I love reading the reviews! Please stay tune for more chapters. it may continue up to Chapter 15 or more  
  
Draco and Hermione kissed again. Then all of a sudden they heard footsteps. "What was that?" Draco asked Hermione. "I don't know. Maybe we should go"  
  
"Yeah. it might not be safe for you to be here at this time" Draco said with a smile. Hermione smiled back at him. "Well, good night, Draco-Honey" She said. "Good night, Hermione-Baby." He replied.  
  
As Draco went into his Dorm and shut the door, he heard a small scream. He knew that no one was awake at this time, except him and Hermione. Wait a minute. footsteps- Hermione! Draco rushed down the hall and went to Hermione's dorm.  
  
He tried to open the door, but nothing happened. He tried spells, but nothing. So he busted the door open. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Carmen jumped as Draco went in the room. "Where is Hermione?" Draco asked. "I don't know. So please leave us alone" Francesca.  
  
Draco searched the whole Slytherin house for Hermione. After awhile when he searched the whole Slytherin house, he got tired. "I should keep on going. Hermione may be In trouble" Draco said. Then Draco reached his room. Then he saw Hermione in his bed. She was all beat up. Then Draco saw that Hermione was awake. "Hermione? Who did this to you?" Draco asked full of fear. "Pansy. She was waiting for me at the hall way to my dorm." Hermione said calmly. "She must be jealous of you. Just stay away from her" Draco suggested.  
  
"Will you take me to my room?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, I will " Draco replied.  
  
@@@@@@@@@THE NEXT DAY@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next day, Draco and Hermione went to the Great Hall separately. They had a plan in mind. The plan was to act as if they were not together and Draco will act to be in love with Pansy. Why were they doing this? Well, it may sound stupid (which it is) but when Draco makes Pansy his "fake" girlfriend, he will dump her right away and break her heart. (it was a stupid idea but I got the idea from someone who mailed me, so blame her if it is bad)  
  
As the plan came along. Draco and Hermione promised each other that they will still see each other in private. 2 weeks passed and things were going well. It was then, the day that Draco will make his move and break Pansy's heart. (the way it happened was the usual.)  
  
" Pansy, You are becoming such a pain! I cant take it anymore! I cant take your silly, sassy, ugly, over sized ass in my face any more!!! We need to break up now. I am not sorry. Shame on you, for being what you are! I hope you are miserable right now, because you deserve it!!!" with that he left her alone. Pansy started to cry. "Fine, Draco! I never want to see you again! Go ahead pick any girl, but none of them will be as great as me!!!" she called after him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^That night at Draco's room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"So, Draco how did it go, Love?" Hermione asked. "Well, She was heart broken and she never wanted to see me again" Draco replied. "Great! You are mine now. All mine" Hermione said as she kissed Draco. "How is your friendship with the GRYFFINDORS?" he asked. "I told them that I was sorry for the 100th time and they told me that it was okay. We had peace. It was great. Me and Ron, well. our friendship has a small improvement"  
  
"How did all this happen any way?" Draco asked. "Well, it started when we were at Potions. I got teamed up with Ron. Then our potion exploded. We were really freaked. Zambini's potion was affected and caused some kind of chain reaction. Snape took away 70 points from GRYFFINDOR. They got mad at me, very mad. They told me to leave but I didn't. the fight got bigger and bigger until. until." Hermione said, realizing her mistake right there. "Until what?" Draco asked.  
  
"until I walked out." Hermione said. "They, were my friends. How could I betray them?"  
  
"Hermione, its okay" Draco said as he hugged her tight.  
  
it was boring but I was just doing a request. Please don't stop reading. it will get better. I will update soon. More chapters coming up...R/R 


	10. working things out

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I know sometimes I get steamed up by mean, nasty reviews. I am also sorry if I missed out on things. I just took it too seriously. Sorry if you think the author is an A-hole, but that's the way I am when I reply to some reviews. This is my first fic' so go easy with the suggestions. I get hurt when you say something rudely. So please try to make it sound nice. Thank You!   
  
  
  
Hermione could not have felt any worse. She dissed her friends. She fought her original house. She even allowed Snape to take over her grades. She could not believe she had done all that in just one flip of a page. Draco hugged her and comforted her. Hermione, realizing her own mistakes, was able to wiggle through the hug of Draco.  
  
"Draco, why am I so stupid? Why did I allow myself to become what I am?" Hermione asked. Draco was quite shocked as he heard her say that she was stupid. Draco knew very well that Hermione was not stupid. "Hermione, you aren't stupid. I don't know what you mean by allowing yourself to do, um, to do-?"  
  
Hermione corrected Draco by saying "Allowing myself to be mean to Harry and Ron. I haven't seen them for days. Sure they accepted my apology. But that wasn't enough. I need to do something to make them see, me, Hermione Granger that they used to know" "Hermione, I know this may sound weird to you but, why don't you show them you are the Hermione that they used to know. Hermione, Darling, I am sure they will accept you in their hearts. So right now, I want you to be strong. Go to them and show them that you are still the Hermione Granger that they used to know" Draco suggested.  
  
Hermione was brought up into a smile. She got up and hugged Draco. Hermione walked to the door. But then Draco followed her. "And where are you going? Hermione, are curfew time ends at around 15 more minutes. You might get caught by time. What if something happens to you?"  
  
"Draco, you told me show them the Hermione they used to know. So, now I will" Hermione said as she walked out the door. Draco just sighed and told himself "Why did I have to be such a loud mouth?" 'now where will Harry and Ron be? Lets see, it's a Thursday, 8 p.m. Of course! the library. They must be doing their reports. And Ron has detention. He is doing it on the library' she thought.  
  
Hermione got to the library. She only had 8 minutes left. Then she saw Harry on his usual spot. She sat beside him and said "Hello, Harry" Harry looked at Hermione "Do I know you?" he asked Hermione. "Harry, I thought we had an agreement? I thought we were friends?" Hermione asked him. "Hermione, calm down. I was only kidding" Harry replied with a chuckle. "Harry, you made me nervous!"  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here? You nearly got time. Slytherin people are never out at this time" Harry asked curiously. "Well, I maybe a Slytherin, but I am also Hermione Granger" She said in a smarty pants accent. Harry just let out a laugh. Ron came in to the area. "Harry, whats all the holla-balu?" Ron asked. "Hello, Ron" Hermione greeted. "Hello, Hermione. I have not seen you in quite some time. What are you doing here?" Ron asked. "I just wanted to talk to you guys, that's all" Hermione replied.  
  
"What is it Hermione? Is that idiot, Draco bothering you?" Ron asked in concern. "No, Ron. Me and Draco are fine. He did not mean harm to us" Hermione said. "Hermione? Are you okay? Draco, did not mean harm to us? No, really, what happened?" Harry asked. "Nothing. Oh, lets just forget about it!" Hermione replied. "So what do you want to talk about?" Ron asked. "I just want to hang out with you guys" Hermione said with a $mile. "Hermione, that was really nice. But we need to go now" Harry said. "Hermione, maybe tomorrow because we have a meeting" Ron said kindly. "Okay, see you tomorrow then!" Hermione said as she carefully got out of the library and got back safely to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Draco was sitting on the couch, sleeping like a baby. Hermione carefully woke him up. "Hermione?" Draco said. "Hey, you fell asleep in the couch" Hermione said. Draco slowly got up and kissed Hermione good night and they went to their own rooms.  
  
This will continue soon. I have to go do home work now! Please make your reviews positive. If it is negative, say it in a nice way. Tell me how to make stuff better! Thank you so much, Emma Malfoy r/r 


	11. Dark Night

author's note: Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had to study for my exams. I hope you support me on this story. Please R/R  
  
  
  
Hermione headed up for her dorm and she thought to herself "What are Harry and Ron up to. It seems unlike them to leave me alone like that. Maybe they have practice or something like that"  
  
As Hermione reached her door there was a note that said :  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Me and the girls went to a sleep over in our friend's dorm. Her name is Nikki; you may know her as the head girl. We left you some candy from the stock that we had earlier. We wanted to share some with you so you wont feel bad (that we left you) Pleasant dreams!  
  
From: Carmen, Michelle and Francesca  
  
Hermione went in the room and found the room empty. "Yup, there gone alright" then she went over to the table and found candy there. She studied the candies for awhile. It was something she never tried before. She also noticed that it was a muggle brand. "What kind of flavors do the muggles have? Wait a minute, they are wine flavored! Oh my gosh, they have Housteene! My favorite!" Hermione kept on eating and eating and eating until there were no more. "Oooh, I think I need to barf. I am so dizzy" Hermione said. She just sat on the bed and calmed her stomach down.  
  
  
  
"Why did I have to eat all of them? I blame myself" Hermione said. She then felt a hand slip on her neck. "Carmen? Is that you? Why are you back so soon?" she asked. Hermione turned around only to see a black, shadow like, thing behind her. "Carmen" Hermione asked once again "nope" it replied. Hermione was very, very drunk that time so she just laughed at the figure. Then the figure pushed her on the wall and dragged her towards the bed and then pinned her down.  
  
Hermione was not herself that time. She just kept on laughing and laughing. "Carmen! HAHAHA! Stop it!" Hermione said still laughing. The dark figure took off the hood and revealed it self. It was too dark for Hermione to see. "Scared, Granger?" it asked her. "HAHAHA! Oh, you - wish" she said. They started to snog, but then Hermione's next door dorm- mate (her name is Alex) came in the room.  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright in th-----AAH! Hermione!" she called out. Alex tried to pull the darkish figure off her. Hermione could hardly see now. She was left unconscious. Alex tried her best to get the figure off but she really could not. Alex could not leave her alone because Hermione was a Slytherin and Slytherins help one another.  
  
Alex knew that she could not leave Hermione there. But Alex got up and ran to Draco's room. Draco heard her footsteps rapid towards his room. So Draco got out and asked her "Whats wrong Alex?"  
  
Alex replied by saying "Hermione needs help!". Draco thought for once that Alex was drunk. Alex was always in a drunk condition. Draco shook her so that she may snap out of it. "Alex, you must be drunk again" Draco replied. "If you don't believe me go to her room!" Alex said.  
  
Draco ran to Hermione's room. He heard nothing but his heavy breathing as he ran. He took a look in her room and then he pushing the figure off her. As the figure turned around he saw his face "BLAISE?!"  
  
Blaise was the dark figure after all. "This is not what it looks like, Draco" Blaise said. "I don't know what is going on here, Zambini! You better tell me what" Draco said. "Never, Malfoy!" he replied. "Tell me or die!" Draco said, trying to threaten him. "Well, I hope you and your drunk girlfriend here would attend my funeral!"  
  
"Tell me now!" Draco said holding up his wand. "I can't tell you what is going on because I don't know what is going on. All that I know is my girlfriend said to do this or she will break up with me" he replied. "Who is your girlfriend, Blaise?" Draco asked. "I can't tell you that either!" Blaise replied. "Alright then, tell me or I charm you!" Draco said. "Go to the underworld, Draco" Blaise replied. Draco got mad and just put a charm on him. Draco put a truth charm. "So, tell me who is your girlfriend, Zambini" Draco questioned.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson" Blaise replied. There was a roar of anger in the room. Draco had fire in his eyes. He must put an end to Pansy, this instant. Draco put a sleeping spell on him "tulog" and he fell to sleep. Draco locked the room of Hermione so no one can get in and carried a sleeping Blaise Zambibi to the room, his room.  
  
The next day, Hermione felt like she had been ran over by a train. "Hmm. What happened?" No one answered. She was alone. She went out so she could take a bath in the bathroom. After her long shower she got dressed for the day.  
  
Hermione went down the stairs and was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson staring at her. "Hello, Granger. Rough night?" Pansy asked her. "What is your concern to it, Parkinson?" Hermione asked with a face. "Nothing really. You just look like hell. Wait a minute, I take that back. That is the way you usually look, Granger" Pansy said. "I would have said the same to you, Parkinson. Only that you will be glued to hell and never chill out in Heaven" Hermione shot back. Pansy's face grew red. She pulled out her wand and she looked back at Hermione, but Hermione was not there anymore.  
  
Hermione was already out the door. Hermione knew what Pansy was trying to do. Trying to pick a fight with her. Then she walked down the lane of the great hall. Then she saw Harry and Ron waving at her. "Hey Hermione! Over here!" then Hermione walked to them. "Hello, Harry and Ron"  
  
And then Pansy came storming in the great hall. "Granger! Where in the world are you?! Still hiding with the muggles, mudblood? Be a real witch and show yourself!"  
  
Be back with more chapters. R/R 


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Dear Readers,  
  
Hello, This is Jamie Ashley. I just want to say thank you for all your reviews. Thank you so much for everything. I thank all of you for supporting me and my story. I just want to clear up a few things with all of you. First of all, I would like to say something about why I do not update any more. It is because I hardly have any time. I will do that during the holiday. Next, I would like to clear up the little mix. Some people say that Blaise Zambini is a boy, while some say that Blaise is a girl. In the story, I made Blaise a boy. Any way. happy holidays!!! Merry Christmas!  
  
  
  
From Jamie Ashley  
  
P.S  
  
Check out "Back in the Past" it is PG and it is Drama look in the character of Sirus B. it is by my friend, Ash Allie. 


End file.
